When friendships collide
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: One shot event of what should have happened after season 1 Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

It was 5 am in the morning when Aiden gave up trying to fall asleep after killing his mentor, and the one who turned him Bishop. He quickly got dressed as he walked out of his room, down the stairs and into the hallway.

He could sense the house was empty for the first time in weeks, even Sally's power could not be felt, and Aiden had a thick sense for sensing people. "I guess no one could sleep." Aiden quietly said to himself as he opened the door, and exited the house.

When Aiden closed the door behind him he traced the shadow of a figure standing at the bottom of the stairs to its owner. Aiden walked to the bottom stairs startling Josh when he touched his shoulders. "Are you ok buddy?" Aiden asked Josh. "Yeah..I am…it's just…never mind."

"Tell me Josh…Its me Aiden." Aiden said more focused on trying to breakthrough to Josh then on his own problems. " I'm scared ok…whats going to next?' Josh blurted out as he faced the city streets hoping for a glimpse of hope. "We move on…do our best…that's all" Aiden said.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Sally said as she popped out of nowhere looking rather refreshed, and see a lot more confident.

"Where have you been?" Aiden said as he tried to focus on the positive or semi positive. "I decided to haunt Scott in Jail it was fun." Sally proudly said as she realized being a ghost could be fun.

"Lets umm…do something…grab something to eat." Josh nervously said as he watched the glee consume Sally's face. 'No actually I think I'm going back for seconds." Sally said as she faded away.

"Well I guess its just us." Aiden said as he headed back up to the stairs, and left the door open for Josh. Josh walked up the stairs closing the door behind him, heading straight to the kitchen and Aiden following in tow.

Aiden grabbed a bag of blood puncturing it with his teeth, and instantly sucked up all the blood as he watched Josh prepare the meal. Josh looked back at Aiden ever so often as he felt the power of Aiden's glare.

"Distractions, distractions…come on" Josh thought not realizing that Aiden was approaching him.

"What are we cooking tonight?" Aiden's question startled Josh's thoughts, and it was the perfect ice breaker for the situation.

"I don't know…just looking for ingredients.' Josh rambled as he pushed himself away from Aiden. It was nice to see Aiden feeling comfortable, not so distant, or even cold for once.

"Do you want to watch tv, a movie, or play a board game maybe? Josh rambled on for a second time. Aiden smirked as his thoughts flashed back to when they first moved in, met Sally, and tried to be human.

"Aiden…Aiden…earth to Aiden" Josh said waving his hand till Aiden came back to reality. "Would you mind if we just sat down and talked?" Aiden asked as a perplex look appeared

on Josh's face.

"Are you feeling alright Aiden?" Josh asked as he tried to check Aiden's temperature, and received a jab in the arm instead. "We need talk about Bishop, Rebecca, and everything else." Aiden said loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood.

"Do we really Aiden?…its over with…lets move on" Josh said as he tried to head back to the kitchen. "Oh know you don't…Josh…we are talking now" Aiden demanded as he pulled Josh back onto the couch.

"Ugh…fine…three things Aiden…just the main things." Josh blurted out as he gave into Aiden's wishes. "What are the three things Josh?" Aiden asked focusing his full attention on him, and he knew that made Josh nervous.

Aiden quickly pulled out a bottle of alchohol from his secret stash in the house, and its secret because he uses it on special occasion's. He grabbed a can of soda loaded it up with his best bottle of alchohol. He returned a nervous Josh who surprisingly stood his ground for the first time since they met

"Here you go buddy." Aiden said as piece offering fully knowing how this could ruin a great night. "This is not poison right?" Josh joked afraid of consequences his comment would make. "Just drink it." Aiden said with a smirk as he pondered what could happen after the night was done, and Josh returned the smile back.

"Look Aiden…I think maybe this is not working…you know us living together…things are to complicated." Josh rambled out taking a quick breathe to gather his thoughts, suddenly they were disorganized, and incoherent.

"Josh…no…what are you saying." Aiden asked a buzzed Josh as the wolf was beginning to feel very hot.

"I mean…I don't know we are better apart…we cant live like this anymore Aiden." Josh blurted out as he lifted himself from the couch, bumping into things as he headed toward the window, and Aiden feeling guilty behind them.

"You are not thinking straight Josh…let me help you to bed, and we can talk tomorrow." Aiden said as he tried to help Josh gain back his balance, he nearly tripped as his feet connected with Josh.

Josh grabbed onto Aiden's shirt as Aiden tried to pull him up, unfortunately the weight was too

much. Josh tugging on Aiden's shirt ended up pushing Aiden's body face forward on top of Josh.

Josh's mind was swirling as he pictured the events of the night as they unfolded, his eyes connecting with Aiden, and they focus pulling theme closer. Aiden could feel the forces pulling theme together, they lips touched sparking a rhythmic beat to heart, and both bodies connected.

Five minutes of intense kissing passed, Aiden pulled Josh up there are still focused, and a smile crept on both of there faces. 'I'm drunk arent I?" Josh managing to speak between giggles, hiccups, and Aiden's overbearing laughter. "Are you going to freak out about this in the morning?" Aiden questioned Josh. "No, no, no…maybe…I cant think."

I want to write a few sequels to this, because there is a lot more I would like to see go down,

Anybody want to see a continuation of this?


	2. A new love

Let the rain wash the memory away

Josh dreamed about Aiden for the following to nights, he was successfully able to avoid Aiden due to the full moon coming up.

His nerves were getting the best of him, so Josh decided to skip work today, and go for a run.

Aiden was pissed as hell waiting for Josh to open his month for at least one second. He was unaware of Sally's presence in the living room until she opened her mouth.

"You know for a vampire you really are moody Aiden?" Sally said staring straight at him.

"For a ghost you are really nosey! "Aiden stated staring back into the busy Boston streets.

"Besides…don't you have killer ex-fiancé to haunt?"

Sally ignored him as she disappeared again leaving Aiden to ponder in his own thoughts about the last day or so.

All he could think of was how good it felt to be near to Josh, to touch Josh, and to Kiss Josh. Aiden was deep in his thoughts when he shocked back into reality from the slamming of the door.

"Your back…good sit down we need to talk now" Aiden said pulling Josh onto the coach.

Aiden stared into Josh's eyes only to find a mixture of fear, self doubt, and total lust.

"I can see you want this Josh, I want this too, but you are holding us back." Aiden stated.

"What are you talking about Aiden, I have been a bit busy that's all, and I have to go now." Josh said trying to make a run for it.

"Using the full moon as an excuse huh? Well stop I know you had your monthly change already." Aiden screamed so loud that even Sally shook from the mental wing in the hospital she was haunting her ex in.

"Ok…ok Aiden relax…I'm sorry I just cant do this." Josh said looking defeated as he remembered the past nights events.

"You are not going to give up on me Josh, NOT EVER…you hear me." Aiden let the words rip out of his mouth.

"Screw you " Josh said as he shoved Aiden out of the way before he could get in a word edge wise.

Aiden grabbed Josh arm slamming him into the nearest wall, and connecting there bodies as one. "Screw you too" Aiden shouted as his whole body shivered as it sank into his lover's.

Aiden pressed his lips so hard onto Josh's lips who fought until he could not deny his feelings anymore. "I love you, and you are mine." Aiden send before he resumed kissing Josh again.


	3. Chapter 3

Josh spent the next two days with Nora trying to let go or rather let her down gently not to

Aiden's delight.

"Josh…Josh…Josh have you spoken to Nora?" Aiden asked his friend very curiously.

"Aiden look I'm going to break it up with her tomorrow." Josh said a little annoyed with

his persistence.

"Why have been avoiding me Josh?" Aiden asked as he formed his hands

into fist.

"Aiden leave it alone buddy" Josh said as he tried to escape Aiden's gaze.

Aiden turned around pissed as he went to answer the door as the sounds of knocking

became like pounding.

The pounding sound hitting Aiden's ears louder, louder, and louder until he open the

door.

He opened the door to find Nora smiling as she awaited Josh unknowing of what

was waiting for her this night

"I don't think he will available today, tonight, or any other time in the future." Aiden said

with a deep sadness in his eyes.

"What…what are you talking about Aiden?" Nora askedas she became more and more worried.

"NORA IT"S OVER…YOU TWO ARE OVER….OVER." Aiden said as he glamored

Nora into a corner outside.

Nora stood still as she listen to his every command completely obeying him without

question. She left him at the door looking completely dazed, lost of thoughts, and more,


End file.
